a student from another time
by Huda Abdelsalam
Summary: a new student (Tia) came to the school in strange condition ... and because of Mark,s little invention the science club realize that she holds a mysterious story. Also in this story you will be introduced to a new character (Donnie) whose father (Gyrald) has an important position in the school as well as in the Jinadren labs.


**NOTE: I REALLY HOPE YOU TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY.. YOUR OPINIONS IS SOO IMPORTANT TO ME….FOR THIS STORY AND for MY PREVIOUS STORY…..PLEASE REVIEW**

 **A SUDENT FROM ANOTHER TIME**

The science club were walking around the school corridor while one of the students whose name is (Donnie) was running with a ball and accidently he bumped into Riva and one of her book fell on the ground.. then he cached the book and give her.. (sorry for that ) (he said).."ok but be careful"(Riva said).

((In the science class where prof-Rayan was giving a lesson about waves))

"waves are energy phenomena in form of oscillation and vibration that create disturbance in matter.. some waves(called mechanical waves need medium to propagate in such as sound waves .. and some don't such as electromagnet waves.. you can imagine that most of the technology we use depends on waves and that include ((TV ,phones, radio ,microwave…)) .

((At Donnie's house))

Donnie's father Gerald: ( how is your school going son?)

Donnie: Ahh good

Gerald:" what do you mean good! ..today I drop by to the school after work and i met some of your teachers .. you let me down son .. your grades on last quizzes on science are low! "

Donnie:" dad ..we have just started two weeks ago and those quizzes are not important"

Gerald: that not an excuse at all .. it is only the beginning and you got these mark .. what will you do at the end of the turn! Listen son you must study way more than that and if I do not see any improvement I won't let you participate in the basketball team.

((At some house near school a conversation were going on between (a girl named Tia , her mother, and a man that work in the jinadren labs))

The mother: we have been here for a month… you must find a solution!

The man: we're working so hard on that no need to remind us.. but there is something so important now(you must send Tia to the school).

Tia: what is the point of that? I do not belong here anyway! .

The man: look I hardly convince the others that you are my niece and sister that came suddenly from Europe…. if the town's government noticed that you do not send your girl to school ...they will start to investigate about you…and you know too well what will happened next!... Tia I register you and tomorrow is your first day and by the way you should act normally and watch your mouth.i

( The next day ..the science club were in the school's library)

Mark: "guys check out my dish it picks up sound waves and any kind of vibration across great distances and thin it records them and I can heard the sound clearly"

Riva: oh great we could use it (with light smile)

"suddenly Donnie came towards them and said": (Evan can I talk to you for a moment please)..(sure)."Evan replied"

Riva: oh that the guy who bumped into me yesterday

Mark:" yes he is Donnie and he is in the school's basketball team.. I heard that his father Gerald is one of the Jinadren labs owners and even one of the main school's financiers.

"Evan can I ask you to help me in the midterm exams after 3 weeks?.. I really don't get science and my father is so concern,,(Donnie said)

Evan: " ahh sure we could meet after school or in the break"

Donnie: "thanks I really appreciate that"

((Then the students enter the science class))

(Before the class started ..a girl came in and open the door then she said ..(hello I am Tia ..I have just registered)

( hello Tia take a seat).." prof Rayan said"

"Tia took a seat near Mark ..suddenly Mark's dish started to trigger weird signals and voices and then it totally broke down.."

What is going on Mark?" prof- Raya said"

(oh no my little dish has just broken down) "Mark said"

"after the class is over the science club were in the school's yard then mark said:

"guys there is something weird about my dish it started to trigger weird signals at the same time the new girl sit next to me "

Lauren said: haha you must be care funs mark..wha this girl could do to your dish?

Mark: I am not joking ..let,s go and see prof-Rayan .. then they go

Then prof-Rayan said after he heard their story:

(the only way to confirm the relationship between this new girl and the dish,s broke down is to fix this dish and repeat the accident)

"after that every one started to fix the dish by replacing some pieces"

"now we have to find this girl and put the dish near her "Lauren said"

finally they found her in the school yard.. then lauren moved towards her with the dish and said:

(hi Tia I am Lauren let me show you the school parts ..I guess you are new here )

Suddenly the dish started to trigger the same signals and sounds and then broke down..

((oh sorry I am busy…and please keep your dish away from me )) "she said that and go"

((so that the prove)).."Riva said"

((Then the four students and professor –Rayan went to Rayan's office))

Lauren sad: what do you think the explanation for this prof- Rayan ?

Prof-Rayan : mark you said that your dish pick up waves and vibration ,,so may be the molecules of this girl somehow vibrate in unique way and that happened in few cases such as if the matter exposes to extreme radiation and gravity or somehow crossed the space- time.

Mark: you mean Tia is a time traveller?

Prof-Rayan : it is a possibility

Evan: waaw , I wonder what is the story of this girl ?!

"let's keep the this between us until we know the truth (Riva said that while they were leaving prof-Rayan's office)..and suddenly while they were open the office's door they saw Donnie "he was moving towards them ..then he said:

((Evan I have been looking every where for you …we supposed to study together))

(ohh sorry I forgot lets meet at the libray tomorrow ).."said Evan".


End file.
